Elijah Mikaelson
Summary Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire and one of the members of the Original Family known as the "Mikaelsons". His most notable siblings include his younger half-brother Niklaus Mikaelson and his younger sister Rebekah Mikaelson. He has played numerous roles in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe including protagonist, antagonist, supporting role, etc. Elijah is known as being the most refined and composed of his siblings often being very respectful and composed even in the face of danger. He is also the vampire that sired the line of vampires known as the "Strix". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Elijah Mikaelson Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: Presumed 23-24 (Turned) / 1042+ (Original Vampire) Classification: Original Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, superior healing to his bother Kol who regenerated after Damon Salvatore dismembered him), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact, Original Vampires are capable of compelling other vampires as well), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact, he along with Stefan Salvatore are the only two vampires that are able to do this from a distance), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Has a high pain tolerance, Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman, Accelerated Development (Passive. Original Vampires grow stronger with age), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) and Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming a being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Somewhat comparable to his brother Niklaus Mikaelson, Superior to his other siblings, Far superior to any other vampire, evolved werewolf, hunter, etc.) Speed: Hypersonic (Somewhat comparable to his brother Niklaus Mikaelson, Superior to his other siblings, Far superior to any other vampire, evolved werewolf, hunter, etc.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifted a mobile home trailer with one arm) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Able to take hits from Niklaus Mikaelson, and shrugs off attacks from regular vampires) Stamina: Very High (Has fought his brother Niklaus Mikaelson on several occasions on roughly even footing, Has taken on and defeated hordes of vampires without being winded or tired from doing so) Range: Standard melee range, further with telepathy Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli ring (A ring that allows a vampire to walk in sunlight) Intelligence: Above average (Has over 1000 years of combat & survival experience, Is the only of his siblings capable of contending with his brother Niklaus Mikaelson on an intellectual level) Weaknesses: Standard Original Vampire weaknesses (Fire, Vervain, Werewolf Bite, The bite of a "Beast", Invitation, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart (though being stabbed in this way will not kill an Original Vampire but will render them in a dead-like state for several hours, though Elijah has been shown waking up in shorter amounts of time), Decapitation (Unlike a normal vampire an Original Vampire will heal if there head is removed), Heart extraction (An Original Vampire cannot be killed by this mean though they will enter a death-like state as their bodies regenerate a new one.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adults Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths